


О сложностях выбора и чертях с омутом

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Некто похищает Кенму, Куроо предстоит сложный выбор.





	О сложностях выбора и чертях с омутом

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг, персонажи: Куроо Тецуро/Сугавара Коуши, Савамура Дайчи, Козуме Кенма, упоминаются Бокуто Котаро, Акааши Кейджи.  
> Написано в рамках HQ!!Fucking Fest.

Куроо целится в рожу ублюдку. Пусть и всего лишь на экране смартфона, пусть на него самого направлено полдюжины стволов – просто не может отказать себе в таком мелочном удовольствии. А этих шестерых он все равно перестрелять не успеет, если козел в телефоне прикажет своим людям сделать из него решето. Но тот пока не спешит, наслаждается превосходством и диктует свои условия. Куроо поторговался бы, но дуло пистолета у виска Кенмы выглядит как очень сложно оспариваемый аргумент. Куроо все равно пытается, но с нулевым результатом – все козыри на чужих руках.  
  
Расклад предельно простой. Или здесь и сейчас его расстреливают на месте – с чем Куроо готов поспорить: шестерка подошла слишком близко, достаточно дернуть одного из них на себя, укрыться за его телом от остальных, а дальше еще можно попытаться выкрутиться. Плюс главарь этих бандитов убивает Кенму – где-то в совершенно неизвестном Куроо месте, и вот с этим он не может сделать ровным счетом ничего. Или Куроо соглашается привести Дайчи в обмен на Кенму – жизнь за жизнь.  
  
Помимо того, что это вообще крайне паршивая идея, так еще и условия обмена максимально невыгодные. Бессмысленные даже. Встреча через два часа в заброшенной гостинице на старой объездной дороге. Да за оговоренное время Куроо едва успеет туда доехать, на то, чтобы что-то предпринять, времени нет вообще. И ничего не помешает потом в пустом отеле расстрелять их всех троих: вместе с Кенмой и Дайчи. Или поверить на честное слово этим бандюкам, что, получив Дайчи, те добровольно отпустят его с Кенмой. Ха-ха три раза. Это не условия обмена, это безвыходность как она есть. Но в альтернативе он получает труп Кенмы прямо сейчас.  
  
Поэтому Куроо соглашается. Из машины уже звонит Суге, назначает встречу на полпути к отелю и просит захватить оружие. То, что было – у него отобрали во время переговоров. Потом так и не вернули, гады. Можно подумать, пистолеты с обоймами на деревьях растут или даром им достаются. Это пока работали в агентстве, такими мелочами не заморачивались. А теперь все – за свой счет, за кровные заработанные деньги, которые почему-то разлетаются куда быстрее, чем прибывают. Хотя, вроде, и оплата за заказы хорошая, но вольная жизнь наемника оказалась неожиданно убыточной. Если бы не запасливый Сугавара, они бы с Дайчи давно бы уже по миру пошли, так что впору бы на панель выходить.  
  
Пока он едет, есть время подумать, но все мысли исключительно неутешительные. По уму, лучший выход – вообще не являться на обмен. А заложника сразу считать погибшим. Что кстати в точности соответствует старым рабочим протоколам, которые хоть Куроо соблюдать не любит, но они не на пустом месте писались. Но так Куроо не может поступить, просто не может. Потому что Кенма.  
  
Везти силком Дайчи он не собирается. Просить поехать с ним – тоже. Хотя этот захвативший Кенму козел именно из прошлого Савамуры вылез со своими мстительными претензиями. Но что это теперь уже меняет.  
  
Если бы хоть другое место обмена или чуть больше времени – можно было бы попытаться, но увы. Куроо прекрасно понимает, что силой Кенму не отбить – ни ему самому, ни им втроем. Похитители заранее подготовились, их там может быть хоть несколько десятков. Плюс встреча во внутреннем дворе стоящего на отшибе здания – незаметно не подъедешь и никак не подкрадешься. Хотя если там деревья-кусты – можно ползком попробовать. Снайперскую точку без предварительной разведки тоже не установить. Переть в лоб – самоубийство. И как только гады поймут, что он не привез Дайчи, а вместо этого затеял перестрелку, – Кенма труп.  
  
Но втягивать в эти разборки Дайчи и Сугу – лишь увеличивать напрасные жертвы.

***  
  
Пересаживаясь к ним в машину, Куроо скидывает Дайчи на навигатор маршрут и вкратце обрисовывает ситуацию. Просто, чтобы были в курсе, куда и зачем он собирается идти.  
  
– Пробовал договориться о другом месте встречи? – спрашивает Дайчи.  
  
Куроо мрачно кивает.  
  
– Похититель – гад редкостный. А если ты тупо не успеешь? Ну вот, скажем, я сопротивлялся, набил тебе морду и мой захват несколько затянулся?  
  
Куроо пожимает плечами.  
  
– Он утверждает, что если я опоздаю, то сразу грохнет Кенму. Может и блефует, но не уверен.  
  
– Какие-то совсем драконовские условия обмена, – вздыхает Сугавара.  
  
– Что ты хоть сделал этому козлу? – спрашивает Куроо у Дайчи. – Что он теперь так хочет тебя достать?  
  
– А я знаю? Он же тебе не представился. По описанию вроде тоже никого так сразу не вспоминаю. Фото ты не догадался сделать.  
  
Куроо возмущенно фыркает. Ну да, так бы этот козел ему бы и позволил, держи карман шире.  
  
– А у тебя так много врагов? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Да вроде нет, – неуверенно отвечает Дайчи. – В смысле вообще – нет. Разве что только по работе…  
  
– Но откуда бы он узнал, где тебя искать? – удивляется Куроо. – Да еще бы и додумался ловить для этого Кенму?  
  
– Учитывая нашу ситуацию, – Суга делает неопределенный жест, предположительно отражающий всю сложность бытия экс-агентов, на которых все еще охотятся бывшие коллеги, – данные о нас намеренно могли слить.  
  
– Да ладно, – скептически кривится Куроо. – Это агентство тоже скомпрометирует.  
  
– Не всем подряд и не в открытый доступ, – уточняет Сугавара. – А так, точечно, нескольким фигурантам или их родственникам, которые побегут лично мстить, а о прочих возможностях даже не подумают.  
  
Куроо кривится, но нехотя кивает, да, такой вариант вполне возможен.  
  
– Но если это по работе, то почему именно Дайчи?  
  
– А кто у нас обычно стреляет? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Суга.  
  
– Ну, я еще могу, – криво ухмыляется Куроо.  
  
– Учитывая, что ты ни его, ни его людей вообще не узнал, скорее всего, это привет еще с тех времен, когда вас с Кенмой не было в нашем отряде.  
  
– Точно никаких особых примет не было? – еще раз уточняет Дайчи.  
  
Куроо пожимает плечами.  
  
– Да просто какой-то латинос.  
  
Все трое грустно хмыкают почти в унисон. Если смотреть по рабочим операциям, то в очередь за их головами может выстроиться треть Латинской Америки с островами в придачу.  
  
– Вернулись, называется, домой, – ворчит Дайчи. – Вот говорил же, что это – плохая идея.  
  
– Ага, лучше всю жизнь бегать и прятаться, – скептически замечает Сугавара.  
  
Все замолкают. Как всегда, план был довольно неплох. И в идеале мог увенчаться успешным возвращением в родное агенство – если бы все сработало. Но они толком даже не успели начать. Куроо только связался с Бокуто, и Акааши едва начал напрямую работать с Кенмой, и вот – нежданно-негаданно, совсем не с той стороны, с которой они опасались неприятностей, и к которым были готовы.  
  
– А теперь-то что нам делать? – наконец спрашивает Дайчи.  
  
– Высадите меня возле поворота на отель и я пойду их убивать, – отвечает Куроо.  
  
Дайчи крутит пальцем у виска.  
  
– Ты совсем рехнулся? Это же самоубийство.  
  
– Я Кенму не оставлю.  
  
– Так ты его не вытащишь, – констатирует Дайчи.  
  
– Я знаю, – соглашается Куроо. – Может, как-то получится подкрасться…  
  
Но он сам не верит в то, что говорит.  
  
– Может я … – начинает Дайчи.  
  
– Нет, даже не думай, – перебивает его Сугавара.  
  
И все снова молчат. Ситуация и правда паршивая.  
  
– И подкрасться не получится. Я посмотрел спутниковые снимки, – Суга протягивает Куроо планшет и тот понимает, чем Суга был занят последние полчаса и почему почти не участвовал в разговоре.  
  
На фотографиях все выглядит еще хуже, хотя казалось бы, куда еще. Вокруг отеля – каменистая пустошь: ни деревца, ни кустика, ни даже каких-нибудь ям с оврагами или камней с холмами. Ближайшие неровности рельефа – вдоль основной дороги, от которой до заброшенного здания около трех километров.  
  
Куроо листает снимки, рассматривая внутренний двор и крыши отеля – хоть какое-то подспорье, если он конечно, доберется до него, в чем он чем дальше, тем больше сомневается. Хотя, если тайком подобраться все равно не получится, то можно взять машину и пойти напролом. Но тогда никакого эффекта неожиданности, и весь вопрос в том, сколько там людей и с насколько тяжелым оружием.  
  
– У меня есть идея, – неожиданно говорит Суга. – Но она вам не понравится.  
  
Куроо с Дайчи переглядываются через зеркало заднего вида, Куроо криво ухмыляется, Дайчи хмурится.  
  
– Надо выиграть время. Сбить их с толку. Чтобы не сработала заранее ожидаемая схема: Куроо не выполняет условия – в Кенму стреляют. Изменить расклад на такой, которого они не ожидают. Заставить их принимать новые, заранее не продуманные решения.  
  
– Угу, – кивает Дайчи. – И?  
  
Куроо почему-то уверен, что дальнейшее ему категорически не понравится – даже с учетом всей паршивости текущей ситуации.  
  
– Допустим, Куроо хотел выполнить их требования и попытался захватить Дайчи, но у него не вышло. Вернее, получилось наоборот.  
  
– То есть, это я захватил Куроо? – уточняет Дайчи.  
  
– Типа того, – соглашается Суга. – И очень расстроился и разозлился. И выбил из него место встречи.  
  
Куроо протестующее хмыкает – мол, фиг бы получилось, но Суга игнорирует и продолжает:  
  
– А потом привез бы туда побитого Куроо и застрелил бы у них на глазах. И вот зачем им после этого убивать Кенму?  
  
– Эээ… – у Куроо масса вопросов и возражений, у Дайчи, судя по ошалелому виду, тоже, но Суга останавливает их нетерпеливым взмахом руки и поясняет.  
  
– Во-первых, Дайчи слегка промажет. Убедительно, но промажет. Во-вторых, в отель он, естественно, не будет ехать, выбросит Куроо на дороге у поворота на него. Могу спорить на что угодно, что они наблюдают за подъездами и не пропустят это представление. Но даже если у них есть снайпер – вряд ли он держит под прицелом именно сам поворот. А если и так, то пока он доложит ситуацию, пока получит ответ и приказ стрелять – Дайчи успеет уехать.  
  
– Со мной понятно, – кивает Дайчи, – а что Куроо?  
  
– А дальше начинаются предположения, – вздыхает Суга. – И ставка на человеческое любопытство. Что прежде, чем стрелять в Кенму, они выедут проверять «труп» Куроо и обнаружат, что он не труп.  
  
– И что им помешает тут же исправить это досадное упущение? – язвительно интересуется Куроо. Да, Суга был прав, план ему категорически не нравится.  
  
– С одной стороны, они только что получили убедительную демонстрацию, что ты искренне пытался выполнить их условия. И ради спасения Кенмы уже напал на Дайчи. С другой стороны, у тебя появились личные счеты к Дайчи и желание его убить. Теперь у вас с этими гадами есть нечто общее. Враг моего врага и все такое. А дальше все зависит от твоего красноречия и умения убеждать.  
  
– Что я тоже очень сильно хочу грохнуть Дайчи? И с моими знаниями и их ресурсами нам просто необходимо объединиться ради этого? – скалится Куроо.  
  
Суга кивает.  
  
– Я знаю, что это – это плохой план, – он смотрит на часы. – У нас есть еще чуть больше семи минут, чтобы придумать лучший  
  
Но все прекрасно понимают, что никакого другого плана не будет. А этот действительно плохой и ненадежный. Но он может сработать. И он оставляет не нулевые шансы и Кенме, и Куроо. И это куда лучше, чем вариант «косплеить Рембо и идти вслепую мочить неведомое количество противника», в котором у Кенмы реальных шансов нет вообще.  
  
– А если они все же решат пристрелить Куроо прямо там на дороге, не дав и слова сказать? – спрашивает Дайчи.  
  
– Вот, – Суга разворачивает к ним планшет. – Крайнее хранилище элеватора. Чуть больше двух километров от поворота на отель. Отсюда можно прикрыть снайперкой.  
  
Дайчи смотрит на карту и с сожалением констатирует:  
  
– Я не успею – выбросить Куроо и вовремя доехать туда.  
  
– Я успею, если заранее вот тут на повороте выйду.  
  
– Из тебя снайпер, как из меня балерина.  
  
– На поражение не попаду, – соглашается Суга, но пострелять в их сторону и шугануть – вполне. А Куроо будет лежать на земле – случайно не задену.  
  
– А толку? – фыркает Дайчи. – Они после первых выстрелов залягут. И дальше что?  
  
– Канава, – вместо Суги отвечает Куроо и тыкает пальцем в снимок. – Заминки в несколько секунд хватит, чтобы туда откатиться. А под огнем снайпера они не смогут там меня достать. Уползу.  
  
– Будут еще машины, – напоминает Сугавара и поясняет под удивленными взглядами. – Вы же не думаете, что три километра от отеля они пешком пойдут?  
  
– А, точно! – кивает Куроо.  
  
Машины – это хорошо, дополнительные укрытия, и вообще, может как-то иначе получится сыграть.  
  
– Но даже если все сработает, дальше-то что? – спохватывается он. – Как мы потом будем связываться?  
  
– А никак, – разводит руками Суга. – Слишком опасно, даже если они тебе поверят – все равно будут пристально следить. Так что дальше – только твоя любимая импровизация. Ты работаешь с ними и на них. По возможности честно и умеренно активно пытаешься поймать для них Дайчи, а мы не слишком шустро убегаем.  
  
– И что это нам дает? – слегка подвисает Куроо, судя по лицу Дайчи, он в этом не одинок.  
  
– То самое время и пространство для маневра, которое мы хотели выиграть. Может тебе вообще удастся сбежать с Кенмой. Сомневаюсь, но вдруг. Я же пока попытаюсь узнать, что это за латиносы, где они держат Кенму, и мы с Дайчи попытаемся его выдернуть. Как-то так.  
  
Дайчи хмурится:  
  
– Ненадежно. И слишком неопределенно. А если…  
  
– Будут тысячи разных «если», – перебивает его Суга. – Но Куроо понимает, как работаем и как мыслим мы, аналогично мы знаем про них с Кенмой. Весь расчет на то, что бандиты будут уверены, что Куроо на их стороне и тоже хочет тебя грохнуть.  
  
– Идиотский план, – ворчит Дайчи.  
  
Куроо в кои-то веки с ним полностью согласен.  
  
– Если действуем по нему, то на следующем перекрестке меня высаживаете. Чью снайперку я беру? – спрашивает Суга.  
  
У обоих делается удивительно одинаковое выражение лица, и хотя оба молчат и лишь возмущенно сопят, но «только не мою!» чуть ли не большими буквами поперек лбов написано.  
  
– Серьезно? – Суга закатывает глаза.  
  
Куроо демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
– Возьми мою, – с видимым усилием наконец соглашается Дайчи, когда уже тормозит у забора элеватора.  
  
– Я буду с нею нежен и осторожен, – фыркает Сугавара.  
  
Дайчи провожает его мрачным взглядом. Куроо пытается понять, что его больше пугает: что через четверть часа Дайчи будет его убивать, или что потом его будет прикрывать Суга в качестве снайпера, которым он ни разу не является.

***  
  
Дайчи останавливает машину и демонстративно протягивает наручники.  
  
– Зачем это? – настораживается Куроо.  
  
– Думаешь, они поверят, что после покушения я просто так посадил тебя рядом и привез выкидывать им под ноги?  
  
Куроо, скрепя сердце, защелкивает на руке первый браслет.  
  
– Сзади застегивай, – командует Дайчи.  
  
Куроо кривится, но соглашается. Все должно выглядеть предельно убедительно.  
  
– Надо еще побитость изобразить, – напоминает Куроо.  
  
Дайчи злорадно разминает кулаки. Увы, но имитация не прокатит. Если их план сработает, то Куроо неизвестно сколько придется провести в обществе тех бандитов, и если они заметят отсутствие достаточно убедительных синяков и кровоподтеков, то все полетит к чертям.  
  
Когда Дайчи заканчивает короткое, но эффективное избиение, то отходит чуть в сторону и поднимает валяющийся на обочине осколок кирпича. Куроо вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
  
– Финальный штрих, – поясняет Дайчи. – Чтобы они думали, что я тебя без сознания в машине вез. Я по касательной ударю, чтобы кожу содрать и крови побольше было. Только не дергайся.  
  
Куроо кивает и в очередной раз думает, какой же это дурацкий план, и как же он ему не нравится.  
  
Они возвращаются в машину, и Дайчи проговаривает последние инструкции.  
  
– Стреляю на счет три, как коснешься земли. Лучше, чтобы на выдохе – постараюсь не задеть легкое. Не гарантирую, но попробую.  
  
Куроо снова молча кивает. Если их представлению не поверят, то все напрасно. Но как же ему все это не нравится. По крайней мере, Дайчи знает, что делает. Куроо рассматривает в зеркале рассеченный висок – выглядит паршиво, но даже в ушах не звенит. Словно и не по голове ударили. И до того – тоже: ни одного лишнего или слишком сильного удара. Чисто расставить красивую россыпь синяков. Остается надеяться, что и с пулей он будет так же точен.

***  
  
Дайчи выполняет свою часть плана, демонстративно показывает средний палец в сторону отеля и, хлопнув дверью, быстро уезжает. Суга смотрит на неподвижно лежащего в поперек дороги Куроо, и ему страшно. Он понимает, что Куроо полезет за Кенмой хоть в пекло, с самого начала понимал. Он бы и сам так – ради Дайчи или того же Куроо. И они никак не смогли бы ни остановить его, ни отговорить от этой самоубийственной затеи. Но в нынешнем плане слишком многое может пойти не так. А Суга категорически не готов потерять Куроо.  
  
И вот как тогда в машине он испугался самой мысли, а вдруг Дайчи предложит сдаться и выкупить собою Кенму. Ведь неизвестный козел пришел по его голову, это к Дайчи у него счеты и претензии, Кенма – лишь разменная монета, он тут вообще не при чем. Так и сейчас Суга до чертиков боится, но уже за Куроо. И вообще и особенно потому, что это – его план, от и до. А рискует по нему Куроо.  
  
Наконец-то со стороны отеля выезжают три больших черных джипа. Они наворачивают несколько кругов около Куроо, потом останавливаются – удачно стали, обзор не перекрыт. Из второго выходит тот, кого по отношению остальных Суга определяет как главаря. И Суга его совершенно не узнает, а на память на лица он не жалуется. Значит, все-таки родственник одного из фигурантов.  
  
Который между тем пинком переворачивает Куроо и целится ему в голову. Куроо вполне убедительно изображает, что только пришел в себя и начинает свою игру. Суга не сводит взгляда с принимающего решения главаря. Суга должен, просто обязан увидеть, распознать намерение стрелять до того, как тот нажмет на курок. Читать людей – это именно то, что он умеет, в чем разбирается. И пусть из него неважный снайпер, сейчас важнее не это.  
  
А главарь колеблется и злится, Последнее – особенно плохо. Он явно разочарован, раздосадован, и ищет, на ком бы сорвать злость. Но для такого настроения пустить пулю в башку – слишком просто. Поэтому он пока не спешит, слушает Куроо и периодически пинает его ногой. Потом нагибается и бьет кулаком в лицо. Но чем больше он рукоприкладствует, тем меньше Суга видит в нем желания стрелять.  
  
А Куроо – хорош. Суга почти не смотрит на него, но даже краем глаза отмечает, насколько тот умело обрабатывает бандита. Суга не может слышать, о чем они говорят, но сама поза, весь язык тела Куроо буквально кричит о том, насколько он безопасный, дружелюбный, крайне заинтересованный в союзе, а также полностью осознающий и принимающий свое уязвимое положение, и насколько он сейчас в чужой власти и даже... подставляющийся под нее. В его поведении нет откровенного соблазнения, но полно ненавязчивой и выглядящей совершенно неосознанной эротичности – и то, как он сидит на земле, и откинутые плечи, и расставленные ноги, даже вскинутый подбородок и линия запрокинутой шеи неизменно играют на общий образ, идеально дополняя его. Все вместе выглядит крайне соблазнительно, но при этом так, словно сам Куроо совершенно это не замечает, и вообще чисто случайно так одно к одному сложилось. Что на самом деле куда круче и эффективного откровенного флирта.  
  
И это неожиданно царапает. Сейчас Суга не может позволить себе отвлекаться на подумать, почему. Но главарь наконец-то соглашается, Куроо затаскивают в одну из машин и все уезжают. Суга выдыхает сквозь сцепленные зубы. Получилось.  
  
Но последняя мысль еще не успела забыться и рассосаться, Суга успевает поймать ее за хвост и понять, что ему напомнило сегодняшнее поведение Куроо. Когда они с Кенмой только перевелись в их отряд – Куроо вел себя очень похоже. Конечно, не настолько концентрированно и ярко, но это совершенно точно была та же самая игра, тот же образ умильного доверчивого котика с большими глазами. Провоцирующего, сексуального, наивного котика, понятия не имеющего, насколько он соблазнительно выглядит.  
  
И Суга тогда, изначально, именно на этот образ и повелся. Да, у Куроо были поводы так себя вести и всеми силами стараться расположить к себе их с Дайчи: пять отказов подряд из пяти предыдущих отрядов – более чем веский повод. Но сознавать все это сейчас оказывается неожиданно больно.  
  
Но неважно. Он подумает об этом позже или вообще забудет, что сегодня увидел. Сейчас главное – вытянуть из этой передряги Куроо с Кенмой. Все остальное ерунда, само рассосется. Суга убирает в чехол так и не пригодившуюся снайперку и спешит убраться с рабочей башни элеватора.

***  
  
– Значит, мы теперь охотимся за Дайчи? – уточняет Кенма.  
  
– Ага, – скалится Куроо. – Эта скотина меня чуть не пристрелила.  
  
Кенма очень подозрительно смотрит на Куроо, потом переспрашивает:  
  
– Только за Дайчи, да?  
  
Куроо кивает, надеясь, что Кенма все остальное понял по его взгляду. Или просто вычислил, логически. Что да, гоняются, и в целом даже вовсе не понарошку, но не слишком спешат догнать.  
  
Куроо уже знает, что его «латинос» оказался кубинцем, несколько лет назад сбежавшим сюда с родного острова и успевшим сколотить немалую банду едва ли не дотягивающую до гордого звания местной кубинской мафии. А за пару лет до этого знакового переезда еще на Кубе при странных обстоятельствах был убит его старший брат. И угадайте, кто стрелял? И да, Суга снова оказался прав, это – совершенно точно слив информации из агентства, и вот как же это паршиво. Если агентство решило убрать их чужими руками, то это только первая ласточка. На любого из них найдется десяток-другой таких мстителей. И пусть решили начать с Дайчи, Куроо печенью чувствует: за тем, чтобы взяться за него самого, дело тоже не встанет.  
  
Но пока надо как-то выпутаться из того, во что они уже вляпались. С чем тоже проблемы. Наедине с Кенмой его ни на секунду не оставляют. И если у него есть хоть какая-то свобода передвижений – пусть под неизменной то ли охраной, то ли конвоем, но от него можно избавиться, а вот Кенму вообще не выпускают из особняка, который стережет маленькая армия. Даже если Суга с Дайчи смогут найти эту базу кубинской мафии, что они сделают вдвоем?  
  
Если бы можно было привлечь агентство, но сейчас это только смена способа самоубийства, не более. Вот черт! Если бы эти кубинцы появились хоть на несколько недель позже, план Кенмы с Сугой и Акааши по возвращению их в агентство мог бы дать уже хоть какие-то всходы. Но все, как всегда, случается не вовремя.  
  
Остается только работать на этого кубинца и ловить для него Дайчи. Балансируя между неспешностью, дающей ребятам хоть немного времени на встречный замысел, и раздражением главаря, у которого все больше чешутся руки пристрелить их с Кенмой.  
  
Хотя чем дальше, тем меньше Куроо верит, что у Суги что-то получится.

***  
  
Куроо смотрит на Дайчи поверх прицела. Они поймали его в промзоне, на одном из складов. Что даже хорошо – много укрытий для успешного ведения перестрелки. Но против Дайчи – десяток человек, включая самого Куроо. Слишком просто перекрыть все выходы и зажать в кольцо.  
  
Вот и все, конец игры. Или он сейчас стреляет в Дайчи, или разворачивается и открывает огонь по «своим» кубинцам. Но даже если они с Дайчи перестреляют всех быстрее, чем те успеют отзвониться главарю – в особняке слишком быстро поймут, что он их предал, и тогда Кенме не жить. А они на другом конце города. До особняка даже доехать не успеют раньше, чем все будет кончено.  
  
И на решение у него буквально секунды.  
  
Но Дайчи один, Суги с ним нет. Впрочем, Куроо специально старался так подловить. А если Суга все же успел с Кенмой? Вот за те полтора часа, как они уехали с базы кубинцев – вдруг как раз ухитрился его как-то освободить? А если нет?  
  
Куроо замирает. Чертов выбор.  
  
Кенма или Дайчи? Риск или надежда? Верить в Сугу или нет?

***  
  
Когда глава охраны выводит его в гараж, Кенма сразу понимает, что происходит что-то странное. Он ни разу за все это время не оставался в окружении менее троих головорезов, с чего вдруг такая приватность? Рядовые охранники даже пытаются спорить со своим шефом, но тот их быстро затыкает. А самого главаря сейчас на базе нет, он как раз наблюдает за очередной попыткой Куроо поймать Дайчи.  
  
Кенма едва успевает подумать, что вдруг это вот тот случайный шанс, которого они все это время ждали, как бандит фиксирует ему спереди руки пластиковой стяжкой. Ну да, будто у него были реальные шансы против вооруженного до зубов бугая, тяжелее его раза в три, наверное. Хотя может получится как-кто выкатиться из машины на ходу…  
  
Но нет. К сожалению, начальник охраны у кубинца еще и довольно умный мужик, и предусмотрительный. Но куда он все-таки его везет и зачем?  
  
Спустя полчаса машина останавливается под эстакадой моста, через несколько минут приезжает еще один автомобиль. Из которого выходит Сугавара. Кенма замирает как мышь под метлой, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. А потом его выталкивают вперед, тяжелым пинком роняя на землю. Когда Кенма поднимается – видит возле Суги невысокую девушку с мешком на голове  
  
– Только без глупостей, одно неверное движение, и я стреляю, – говорит Суга, и это звучит так, что даже Кенма ему почти верит.  
  
Причем «почти» – только за счет того, что это же Сугавара! Он точно не может так! Хотя выглядит и звучит предельно убедительно. Суга вообще очень странно выглядит. Непривычно. Впрочем, опытный агент под прикрытием, конечно, он умеет идеально играть.  
  
– Покажи ее, – командует кубинец.  
  
Суга пожимает плечами, сдергивает мешок, и Кенма не верит своим глазам. Это не девушка – девочка, едва ли даже подросток. Маленькая заплаканная девочка, в которую целится Сугавара. И эти два факта категорически не сочетаются.  
  
Кубинец толкает Кенму вперед. Суга отпускает девчонку. Теперь они с кубинцем целятся друг в друга. А Кенма с девочкой медленно, маленькими шажками двигаются навстречу. Но потом девочка срывается, с криком «Папа!» несется к кубинцу и повисает на нем с объятиями, сбивая к черту прицел.  
  
Кенма ныряет вперед к открытой двери, Суга запрыгивает следом и газует. Но вслед им так и не стреляют.  
  
А потом они едут за город. Кенма не спрашивает – куда, он вообще ничего не говорит, но, видимо, слишком выразительно молчит.  
  
– У меня не было выбора, – Суга устало трет лицо.  
  
– Но похищение ребенка? Ты страшный человек, Сугавара.  
  
Суга пожимает плечами и смотрит на Кенму, которому очень не по себе от этого взгляда.  
  
– В каждом тихом омуте водятся черти. Не стоит угрожать тем, кого я люблю, или придется познакомиться с моими.

***  
  
Они встречаются в условленном месте, во второй машине – Дайчи и Куроо, и едут в пустыню, прямо по бездорожью. Останавливаются в совершенно неприметной на первый взгляд небольшой долине между холмами, и совершенно пустой.  
  
– Снова бункер, серьезно? – Куроо хмыкает. – У вас же там даже интернета нет.  
  
– Придется провести, – разводит руками Сугавара. – А куда деваться?  
  
– Трыднец автономности укрытия, – резюмирует Дайчи. – И вообще трындец ему. Точку доступа рано или поздно засекут.  
  
– Главное – свалить до этого, – говорит Сугавара.  
  
Кенма подозрительно переводит взгляд с одного на другого:  
  
– Эй, на бункер мы не договаривались.  
  
Если бы не Куроо, он бы уже драпал отсюда со всех ног, но тот только ухмыляется.  
  
– Да ладно, бункер у них миленький, тебе понравится, вот увидишь.  
  
И уже по тому, как Куроо это говорит, Кенма точно знает, что ему – не понравится, но так и правда безопаснее. Свои психи всяко лучше чужих.

***  
  
– У нас все в порядке?  
  
В маленьком бункере на четверых человек сложно поймать кого-нибудь для приватного разговора, но Куроо успешно с этим справляется. Дайчи готовит ужин, а Кенма и так все время не вылезает из-за ноутбука.  
  
– Да, – Суга удивленно смотрит на него. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
– Ты изменился после этих разборок с кубинцами.  
  
– Ерунда, – отмахивается Сугавара. – Просто перепсиховал.  
  
– Коуши.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Не ври мне, а?  
  
Суга шумно выдыхает. Вот черт, все-таки заметил. Отдельно забавно, что ему часто хотелось, чтобы Дайчи был более проницательным в таких вопросах. И вот – пожалуйста, теперь у него одно желание: засунуть эту проницательность Куроо... под хвост! Да ладно, неужели он не переведет стрелки?  
  
– Кенма ведь тебе ничего не говорил?  
  
– А должен был?  
  
– Дайчи не зря обычно никогда не задает вопросов, как я самостоятельно работаю – вот когда узнаю всякое, добываю, обеспечиваю запасные планы отхода и прочее, – нехотя отвечает Сугавара, и он не прикидывается, он действительно не хочет об этом говорить, но о том, другом – еще больше.  
  
– А Кенма, что ли, спросил?  
  
– Нет, он увидел.  
  
– Ага, – кивает Куроо.  
  
– Кажется, я пал в его глазах, – грустно улыбается Суга.  
  
– Сочувствую, – кривит губы в ответной ухмылке Куроо. – Но я-то тут при чем? Это не повод иначе относиться ко мне. Ты опять мне голову морочишь?  
  
Суга на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом распахивает и в упор смотрит на Куроо.  
  
– Тааак, – щурится тот. – Где и в каком месте что пошло не так? Или ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь? В чем?  
  
Суга делает шаг к нему, обнимает и прижимается всем телом.  
  
– Хорошая попытка, но нет, – резюмирует Куроо, впрочем, ответно обнять ему это ничуть не мешает. – Я же не отстану.  
  
– Я видел, как ты втирался в доверие к этому кубинцу, – после непродолжительного молчания отвечает Сугавара. – И вспомнил, как ты перевелся в наш отдел.  
  
Куроо замирает. А вот это было внезапно. Вернее, вполне логично – с уровнем наблюдательности Суги, но тогда Куроо вообще об этом не думал, слишком был занят тем, чтобы уболтать кубинского козла.  
  
– Да, – признает Куроо, – тогда я очень старался завоевать ваше доверие.  
  
– И когда ты с ходу начал прыгать под пули, прикрывая меня, – это тоже было в рамках все той же акции по очаровыванию нового командира отряда?  
  
– Да, – снова соглашается Куроо, – только слепой бы не заметил, что наилучший способ заработать расположение Дайчи – это защищать тебя.  
  
– Только ему не говори, для него тот эпизод очень много значит, – фыркает Суга. – Он не оценит.  
  
– А для тебя?  
  
Суга поднимает голову, на мгновение прикасаясь губами к его губам, а потом отвечает:  
  
– А для меня уже неважно. Как бы все ни началось, сейчас это уже не имеет значения.  
  
– Ты уверен?  
  
Суга кивает. Куроо выдыхает, стараясь не показать облегчения, но Суга тихо смеется, и Куроо понимает, что его раскусили. Снова.  
  
– Совести у тебя нет, – замечает Куроо и, склонившись, целует его в шею.  
  
– Ага, – соглашается Суга, забираясь руками ему под футболку и возвращая поцелуй.  
  
Куроо подхватывает его и укладывает на массивный широкий ящик, склоняясь сверху.  
  
– А понту было запираться в кладовке, просто чтобы поговорить? Все равно все уже подумали, что мы тут непотребствами всякими занимаемся.  
  
– И ведь никак же нельзя их разочаровать, – смеется Сугавара, обхватывая его ногами и прижимая к себе.  
  
– Однозначно! – хмыкает Куроо.


End file.
